Like No Other
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: There is only one person on the planet that makes him complete; a woman like no other. Special DuCaine OS for today – Happy International Women's Day - March 8


**Title: Like No Other**

**Summary:** There is only one person on the planet that makes him complete; a woman like no other. Special DuCaine OS for today – Happy International Women's Day

**Disclaimer:** oh you know already write? :D

**~This is dedicated to all of us female fans of strong female characters that celebrate their strength, never view (or write them) as weaklings, mere sex objects, victims or anything other than the beautiful, strong, kick-ass role models that we know, love and admire. And who better than to represent a true woman of strength – than our Calleigh! Hope you all like this my fellow Calleigh-esque sistas!~**

**HAPPY INTERNATIONAL WOMEN'S DAY! :D**

* * *

He watches her from a modest distance, his lips automatically curling into a warm smile as his ears pick up soft musical laughter from her perfect mouth. He watches her with Natalia and can't help but feel his heart swell when for a few seconds she turns and gives him a small smile and then turns back. The moment might not have meant very much to anyone watching but the fact that she was able to acknowledge his presence and make him feel like he was the only person in the world at that very second meant more to him that he could ever express to her in words.

The week had been trial some but nothing really out of the ordinary for them inside the scope of their practice. They had to work with the FBI on a special case and to say he was proud of her actions was an understatement.

_'Lieutenant Caine I don't think we can make this work.'_

_'Trust me Agent Carter, if Calleigh says it can be done then it can be done. She'll take the point and Sanders will be yours.'_

_'I'm placing a lot of trust in your girl Caine, your faith had better be well founded.'_

_'It's solid,' Horatio answered with a firm nod._

_'I'll be right back,' Calleigh looked at him and offered him a wink before she left both men watching her walk in the opposite direction, her blond hair pulled into a neat braid, her black uniform hugging every god given curve that in a private setting would drive him to distraction. _

_But his faith in her was well founded as she would soon prove, expertly taking the shot and rendering their suspect neutralized and handing the FBI their arrest. _

_'Well Caine it seems your faith was well founded.'_

_'Never a doubt Carter,' Horatio smiled as he took his leave._

He had tried to tell her earlier how proud he was but so far time was a luxury he wasn't able to barter with until now; the end of the day. He watches as Natalia finally takes her leave and then Calleigh turn and head toward him, his heart beating faster with every step that brings her closer to him.

"You waiting on me Lieutenant Caine?" Calleigh asks sweetly.

"As a matter of fact I am," he answers with a smile. "I never got to tell you good work today."

"Well if I admit it was fun will you hold it against me?" She playfully retorts.

"Not that, but maybe something else," he answers warmly as he moves in a bit closer. But his face quickly turns to a frown and she was quick to call him on it.

"Horatio?"

"I um…well as confident as I was in you today I was still worried that something might have gone wrong. You weren't totally hidden from view when you had to take that final shot."

"You are not getting rid of me that easily," she tells him in a soft tone.

"I hope never," he admits. "You know I have…"

"Hey H, Calleigh," Ryan interrupts them.

"Mr. Wolfe," Horatio answers, praying the resentment in his voice doesn't show through at his CSI's bad judgment in timing.

"Was I uh….interrupting something?"

"What did you need Ryan?" Calleigh asks in haste, stifling a small laugh at Horatio's frown.

"I just had to wrap up the Diller case and I needed…"

"Oh right I was supposed to finish that casing," Calleigh groans.

"Yeah only Calleigh can work her magic on that," Ryan huffs.

"You go and help Ryan with that, I have some paperwork to finish up."

"Hey guys it can wait until tomorrow," Ryan interjects nervously.

"Duty calls Mr. Wolfe," Horatio nods as he turns to leave.

"Did I um…"

"He's hungry," Calleigh lightly giggles. "Come on let's get this done."

Actually to Horatio, Ryan's timing couldn't have been more perfect if he arranged it himself. It afforded him the opportunity to leave Calleigh a note and then head home to get started on the surprise he was planning for her. He hurries to the parking lot, hoping that she won't be too efficient but knowing that time really isn't on his side in this case; there was no one better at ballistics than her.

He reaches home, rushing inside, tossing his suit jacket over the chair and then heading for the kitchen. Not really fancying himself a good cook, Horatio had purchased some items earlier in the day and brought them home without telling her, wanting tonight to be a surprise.

Thankfully the few things he had arranged earlier in the day were still standing; the table was dressed, a dozen red roses in a vase, a bottle of champagne chilling and soft music about to start playing. With the dinner now in the oven to cook for its allotted time, Horatio hurries upstairs to finish the rest of his surprise. He quickly undresses, leaving only his boxers on, lays out the gift for her on the bed; something he hopes she'll wear later and then heads back downstairs, putting on an apron and dimming the lights.

The timing was perfect. The sun had just set as her car pulled into the driveway. As he waits for her to come up the walk, his heart races with anticipation. It was just the power she had over him; a power she probably didn't even know she possessed, or if she did, wielded in such as way that it rendered him powerless without words being spoken. She was in effect, like no other woman he had ever known; his wife, the most amazing woman in the world.

She was more than he could have ever hoped for in a lover, best friend and partner. She was willful, strong, independent and fiery. She was beautiful, tough, smart and had a smile that drove him to his knees; a touch that would force him to melt and a kiss that would send him to the grave a happy man. She was his trust, his confidence and his place of concealment when the world started to close in around him. She was the answer to his prayers and he knows that he would be lost and incomplete without her. She was his soul, his future; his very life. And while the world would celebrate her kind tonight; he was hoping tonight he could celebrate just her and all she meant to him. It was a small gesture but one he hopes will further cement her love for him.

Calleigh nears the front door and frowns, wondering why the house wasn't lit up more; thinking that maybe Horatio was just relaxing by the TV, waiting for her to come home and make them dinner so they could both unwind. It had been a busy day with her first of all taking the stand to provide eye witness testimony against a notorious drug dealer on trial for murder, then it was the sniper case with the FBI and then helping Ryan. All she wants now is to just sit back, have a glass of wine and relax with the man she affectionately calls her husband.

"Horatio I'm home," Calleigh calls out as she opens the door. But as soon as she does, her senses are hit with the tempting aroma of a meal that is already cooking and her smile instantly grows wider. "Something smells tempting…" she starts as she heads for the kitchen, stopping just as she enters and feeling her face flush instantly.

"Someone looks tempting," she eyes him with only the apron on, wondering if he was indeed fully naked underneath. "When did you do all this?"

"That is a trade secret I'm afraid," Horatio smiles.

"Well Mr. Caine to what do I owe this pleasure?" She asks happily as she slowly walks up to him.

"Well Mrs. Caine," Horatio nears her, his hands encircling her and pulling her against his chest. "Today is a special day."

"Horatio, our anniversary is April 8th, not March…" her voice trails off as his lips silence hers with a passionate kiss, only allowing them both some air a few moments later.

"8th," Calleigh finishes with a slight gasp.

"Today is International Women's Day and I wanted to show my appreciation for the most amazing woman I know."

Calleigh looks at her husband in mild surprise.

"What?" Horatio asks as his fingers brush her cheek. "You thought I forgot?"

"Actually...yes."

"Never. Do you like it?"

"Your ability to surprise me is amazing; that and the fact that you are very romantic to remember something that you know is important to me."

"Well you are important to me. And I know that sometimes I don't always tell you or show you how much I appreciate all that you do, I um…well I guess I wanted to show it tonight."

"Horatio it's amazing," she praises. "I love it and I love you."

"Well I love you too. Now why don't you go upstairs and get changed and I'll…well I'll continue here."

"Okay," she whispers as she leaves him with one last heated kiss before taking her leave and then heading upstairs. She enters the bedroom and spies the black silk negligée on the bed and smiles with delight as she wastes no time in undressing from her work clothes and putting on the surprise from her husband.

She heads back downstairs, smiling as she nears and hears him humming the same tune that was playing in the background. She enters the kitchen and with his back to her, she offers a wolf whistle and watches him turn with a coy smile.

"Hello there handsome," she grins. "You mean to tell me I can still make my husband blush?" She teases as she nears him, pressing her body up against his back, her hands wrapping around his waist and forcing his stomach to lightly suck inward.

"Always," he states in a husky tone as he twists around in her grasp and looks down to see her in the item he bought for her. "You are truly beautiful," he praises as his hands gently cup her face and bring her perfect lips back to his, his mouth crushing hers with heated passion once again. "Perfect," he mumbles.

Calleigh's body automatically responds to the demands of her husband as her hands gently grip his bare skin and keep him in position; her lips offering him a soft groan.

"I love you Calleigh," Horatio's lips whisper into her ear before his mouth playfully nips the lobe, forcing her body to arch further into his grasp.

"I love you too Horatio," Calleigh answers in kind as she allows him to pick her up and carry her to the couch. "Dinner?"

"Will be served shortly," Horatio informs her as he gazes down at her in love. "But I do want to thank you for bringing the appetizer."

She looks up with a wide smile before she feels the full effects of his love. Both of them had grown up in tumultuous homes, each wondering if they would ever find another to complete them; to offer them salvation from the dark world around them; to be a light when the shadows were closing in and to offer each other a future of love and happiness.

Calleigh feels herself giving in to the love of her husband and feels her heart swell. He was the only man that she would ever trust completely with her love and her life; her future happiness and her very soul. He was her strength when it was waning, her rock when she was failing and her shield when she needed a moment from the rest of the world. He made her complete and her love would be empty if given to anyone other than the man she had so happily said_ 'i do'_ to.

Today had forced her to stop and look at all the amazing things that she had accomplished on her own and with him at her side; all the trials she had overcome and the fears she had fought back. The heartaches and the heartbreaks, the loves lost and the amazing love found. He was her present happiness and future dreams. He always made her feel as if he was celebrating her every day, for to her, every single time he said _'I love you back,' _he was.

Today was more than special; it not only celebrated her, it celebrated what it meant to her - their life together and their love, a gift she was thankful for every single day; that and the man that made her dreams come true.

**THE END!

* * *

**

**A/N:** **Sorry this is late! I had wanted to have it finished earlier today but Alice blames RL and so do I! :D I know I haven't written a DuCaine OS in a bit so hope I am not rusty and this isn't lame! Eeks :S**

**Well hope you liked this and please review before you go. If you want give a special shout out to your fave female TV lead then please do so and enjoy today!**

**Now back to writing 'Something Unexpected' for you all. Thanks again DuCainers. **


End file.
